


Norman wants it

by Nom_nomred



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, walking dead - Freeform, wank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nom_nomred/pseuds/Nom_nomred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been friend for a while but you want more, time to drop some hints and make him want you to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We had know each other for a few months now, we just seemed to click from the start. We liked the same music, disliked the same music, has the same interests ect ect, and we're always there for each other! In fact our friendship was a little sickernig! That was the only part I didn't like because From the first time I met him I wanted more, but because we got on so well I didn't want to ruin it and be another girl who just wanted to bed him! 

I had to do something about it soon as my sexual tension was getting way to much to handle. I had to either get him in bed or find some one very soon!! And tonight was gonna be the prefect opportunity.

Norman was throwing one of his legendary house party's again. I had helped him email out the invites so I had new who was gonna be coming over and one person I was quite happy to see had confirmed was Jon bernthal, he was always making cheeky sexual comments towards me, and although I wasn't overly in to him, I'm sure he could help with this sexual tension of mine, that is of course if Norman hadn't picked up on the hints i keep dropping/leaving.  
The last few day I'd been purposely leaving hint around the house, I'd left my purple rabbit vib in the bath room the morning before knowin he would be coming over to visit that day and would need to use the toilet at some point! Then later that night when we had decided to chill and watch a film i purposely jumped in to my pj shorts which didn't cover me up much, then sat on the sofa opposite him cross legged so he would clearly be able to see my pussy, I acted oblivious to my actions but new he kept looking over every few minute for a look, until he quickly jumped out his seat to say he had to go home and do something!

But the next day when I came over to help set up he acted like nothing had happened and that's When i decided that I needed something soon! 

It was 7pm and we new the quests were gonna start showing up soon, so we started to drink, Normans poured me a vodka red bull and handed it to me, walking round to my side and places his hand on my lower back and said "don't get to drunk now", there was something about the way he touches my back, he's never touched me there before, he'd always been quite heavy handed with me like you would with a mate, but that!. . . That was different, mayb he got my hints after all

I had just finished my second drink when the door buzzed.  
"Let's get this party started" Norman said as we walked passed me and smacked my Arse "naughty man" I said jokingly  
We greeted the quests which were all mainly twd cast apart from Sean.  
We all chatted dances to music and played drinking games, Norman seemed to be avoiding me slightly which made me want him more so I started to drop more sexual hints his way. Norman was stood at the kitchen work top So I lent over to reach for the bottle of vodka the other side, revealing my cleavage to him, I could see his eyes open as see my Breast push against his work top. I took a swig straight from the bottle whist making eye contact with him, I then pour some in my glass and topped it up with red bull before putting down the bottle and walking away towards the balcony.  
As I walked away I heard to voice of Jon say" if u don't go get that I will"  
I smiled to myself as I walked out on the the balcony, I light a cigarette and lent over the railings looking out to the busy night life of the city. I felt a guy walk behind me and joined me by my side "hey"  
It was Norman "soo, umm . ..." There was a short pause "u ok" he continued  
I turned to look at him "I'm good, u?"

He just me dead in the eyes "you got something u need to tell me"  
I didn't know what to say at this point, I couldn't just come straight out and say 'yes, I need to fuck you hard! I wanna suck your cock and taste your juice, I want you in my so fucking bad that if u said ok I'd do you right here in front of everyone'  
So instead I just smiled and said " are the hints not obvious enough" as I flicked my cigarette end over the railing and walked away "I'll have to try harder then" giving him a wink before walking back inside. Jon see me enter and placed his arm around my lower back and quided me thought to to kitchen out of Normans sight.

NORMANS POV  
of course I'd picked up on her very obvious hints, how could I not, esspically that night when she wore those short revelling pj shorts, allowing me to see her pussy slightly open as she sat cross legged, but I had to get out asap as I new if I had acted on it I wouldn't of lasted more than I minute. I have wanted this girl since day one but we get along and never though she would want me to, but now! Now I know she does and I want her more than ever. I could feel my self started to get hard at the thought of having her. So I made my way quickly towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I removed my hard cock from my boxers and rubbed myself to to image of her opens pussy I'd mentally snapped that night. I want to worried about the moans I was making as I new the music was way to loud for anyone to noticed, I continued to rub my hand up and down untill I felt my body start to twitch I placed my other hand on the wall in front of him and I shoot my cum out aiming it down the toilet. I let out a sigh of pleasure before cleaning up and straighting myself out. I felt only slight relief as I walked out the bathroom, but new I needed more, I needed her to be wrapped around my cock not my hand!


	2. It's gonna happen

3am and the party was coming to an end, most of the quest had left leaving only me Norman Jon and Sean.  
I walked out side to the balcony again lighting a cigarette and once again leaning over the balcony railings I could hear someone walking up behind me, I quessed it was Norman so purposely stuck my Arse out a bit, I felt two hands place upon my hips and I gave a little push, so I could feel his cock pressed against my Arse "umm, you trying to let me something"   
I spun around in a shock as I knew that wasn't Normans voice id just heard, "o shit" i said   
"Hoping I was someone else " Jon said with a cocky tone in his voice, his hands still on my hips as he pulled me closer to him "I... Umm, shit im sorry" I replied, pushing him away from me gentle  
Just then Norman walked out to join us, he face looked a little angry or jealous but I couldn't work out which one it was.   
"Hey dude, I'm calling it a night, Sean's booked a cab, u can jump in with him" Norman said as he walked towards me and handed me a fresh drink.  
"Oh I see" Jon chuckled, "no worries, thanks for a great night mate!"   
And with that he walked away joining Sean as they both gave a wave before leaving the house.  
"Did I interrupt some thing just then?"  
"No, no, it was just a mix up"  
He looked at me with those blue eyes and grab me by the hips and pulled me close to him, he moved his hand up towards my face and moved my hair away from my neck and softly kissed my neck, I bit the bottom of my lip and let out a small moan   
"Your staying here tonight" he demanded   
"You have been teasing me all week, and your no getting away with it any more" he said as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into his bedroom!   
He placed me down gentle but not letting me go, "why now? " he asked "why wait this long to let me know u you like me "??  
I looked him in the eyes and searched for his hands and held them in mine."i.. I wasn't sure u felt the same?, and didn't wanna ruin our friendship, but it got strong to hide"  
He didn't reply he simple lent towards me and our lips pressed together, I let go of his hands and immediately started to unzip his jeans, whist we embraced in a passionate kiss, his tounge slipping into my mouth moan slightly as my hand brushes over his hard cock! He kicked off his jeans and started to pull my top off over my head throwing it across the room while I removed my black skinny jeans, leaving me standing in only my underwear, Norman stepped back to view me "fuck yes he muttered to him self, and removed his t-shirt, he pulled me close to him again and I could feel the pulse in his hard cock pressing against my already socking wet pussy, he rubbed his finger across my underwear causing my knickers the reveal my wetness, he continued to tease my aching clit, slowly pushing my panties to the side so he could brush his fingers across me, I couldn't handle the teasing much more. I spun him around and removed his boxers and push in onto the bed so he was sat on the edge. I slowly dropped to me knees and held on the his massive erect cock, licking and sucking at only the tip, I could hear him moaning in his heavy breathing, I could taste his pre cum as he grabed on to my red hair, I dropped my mouth down and took all of him in my mouth causeing my to gag a little " oh fuck" he moaned I moved my head up and down using my tounge to massage his tip, I could feel him start to twitch and taste more pre cum! He pulled my head away from his cock "u gotta stop or I'll cum"   
"I want you to"I replied trying to lower my head again "no! I wanna do that in you"   
He pulled me up and pulled me on to the bed, I lay down beside him as his hands start to caress my body, he removed my panties and threw them aside, he slipped his fingers across my clit and I let out a moan "your so wet!" He rubbed my clit with his fingers making me wetter than I'd ever been. He pushed his finger deep inside me and used his thumb to pleasure my swollen clit! He looked me to see my face overwhelmed in pleasure he brought his head toward mine and kisses me deeply, as I moaned in his mouth, I felt my pussy wrap around his fingers as I reached my climax! I moaned louder into his mouth as I feel my cum squirt over his fingers, he broke our kiss to ask "did you just cum over my fingers ?" "Yes"I relied with heavy breath "naughty girl" he removed his fingers which caused me to sigh in disappointment, he climb on top of me and spread my leg apart placing the tip of his cock in my entrance, I pulled him down towards me forcing his cock to slip into my socking wet pussy, he was so big that I let out a little Yelp, he slowly pumped his cock in and out of me knowing if he went in to hard he would blow his load straight away, our breathing was heavy and he started to pick up his pace as he burried his head into my neck moaning loudly, I could feel his cock throbbing inside me, making me cum once more over his cock "I'm gonna cum in you" he moaned as he pumped harder into me shooting his load deep inside me! He kept his cock deep inside me twitching everydrop of his cum into me, before falling down on to me sighing a massive relief. Still breathing heavy he says " you have no idea how long iv wanted to do that"


	3. Chapter 3

We woke the next morning to the sound of the door buzzer going. " ohh!! This is not how I wanted to be woken" Norman grunted before turning to me and winking, I new what he was applying and gave him a seductive look back.  
He grabbed his pj bottoms from the draw, in fact they were the ones I had brought him last Christmas, blue and white checkered design with black elastic at the top with Calvin Klein printed around it! "Umm yummy" I said, " you wait there, Mrs! I'll be right back"  
I snuggled in to the duvet and could smell the slight hint of his aftershave, And reminisced about last night, making me want him again! 

Norman made his way to the door, opening it to revel Sean, " hey man, what's up" Norman said as he rubbed his still tired eyes then lifting his arms up to stretch.  
"Sorry to wake you dude, I left my phone here last night" Sean said as he walking in his eyes searched for his phone " I would of rang, but my phones here" he laughed  
"No problem, any idea where u left it" Norman asked as he helped search.  
" nope!" They searched the house but weren't able to locate it! " where the feck it is then" Sean ask in a irritated tone "I'll check your room quick"  
"NO" Norman quickly responded " I'll ring it"  
"Woah ok dude," Sean walked closer to Norman and in a quite voice said " who? ..... Who u got in there" nudging him in the ribs  
" well that's for me to know " Norman replied  
"And for me to find out" Sean mocked as he tried walking towards Normans room  
"Yes, but not right now" Norman chuckled while pushing Sean away from him room  
Norman grabed his phone and hit Sean's number, a distance buzz came from the sofa " found ya!" Sean shouted and dug his hand deep into to sofa pulling out his phone !  
"Thanks mate" Sean said patting norm on the back "I'm gonna shoot as I don't wanna keep her waiting" he winked  
"And.... If it's who I think it is?? " he whispered " it's about fucking time" he laughed as he made his way to the door, he opened the door fully before turning back to face Norman " see you later em" he shouted closing the door behind him " dick head" Norman chuckled.  
He opened the door to his room finding me sat up right with a bright red face " how'd he know it was me"  
" probably coz I get all silly when ever someone mentions your name" he said as he crawled over to me placing himself on top of me holding him self up with a bent arm while the other held my face bringing me into a loving kiss, I felt my heart skip a beat and he continued kisses me softly moving his hand down slowly stroking my naked skin, breaking our kiss " probably because he know how I feel about you, and the fact that iv not been near another woman since I first met you"  
"Really" I said in a shocked yet pleased tone " yup!" He said " all I wanted was you, no one else compared to you "  
I kissed him deeply trying to hold back a tear, " I love you" I muttered into his mouth causing him to stop suddenly and look at me! " you lying?" He asked concerned " when have I ever lied to you norm" his lips crashed back on to mine in a heated kiss and his hand darted down to my naked pussy, pushing two fingers deep inside me making me moan loudly, fucking me with his fingers I found his hard throbbing cock and wrapped my hand around it and started pumping at it! Both moaning loudly as we enjoyed each other's work, Norman pulled his fingers out of me, grab his cock out of my hands and slowly pushed his aching cock deep inside me letting out a moan which nearly caused me to cum. He pumped in and out of me slowly moaning as he gentle bit my neck, I arched my back in pleasure fourcing his dick deeper inside me, "cum on me" he moaned that was it for me, I felt myself tighten around his cock in complete pleasure as I cum over his cock moaning loudly as I felt him start to twitch inside me, " oh fuck" he moaned as he gave one last deep push into me shooting he load, he pulled him self out and let the last few drips, drop on the my sensitive clit before collapsing beside me! "Oh god!! " he said still breathing heavy, he caught his breath then turned to me holding tightly on the my hip "I love you too" !!


End file.
